villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Prequel vs Sequel Villains War
Prequel vs Sequel Villains or originally named Cattivi dei prequel vs Cattivi dei sequel made by Saverio Gamba in itailen but translated into English by French Boy 68 Part 1 Round 1 Hades vs Radamanthys Tublat vs Clayton Morgana vs Ursula Shere Khan vs Zira and Nuka Interlude Round 2 Scar and the Hyenas vs Iron Masked Marauder Maleficent and Jafar vs Darkrai Mozenrath vs Prince John Hexxus vs Frieza The Firebird vs Dr. Facilier interlude Round 3 Ursula and Him vs Pisces Aphrodite Percival C. McLeach and Lady Waltham vs Shere Khan and Kaa Yosemite Sam vs Cruella De Vil Frollo vs Sa'luk Xene, Torch and Gazelle vs Ruber Round 4 Prologue Scar, Shere Khan and Claudandus vs Zira, Tublat and McLeach Jafar vs Nightmare Moon Rothbart vs Zelda Brer Fox and Brer Bear vs Janus and The Gemini Storm The A.C.S. vs Cottontail Smith and Nasty Canasta Interlude Round 5 Prologue Cottontail Smith vs Cruella De Vil Ursula and Shan Yu vs Xene and the Genesis Queen Grimhilde and Sa'Luk vs Rasputin Intermission Gaston vs Sa'Luk Dr. Eggman vs Yzma and Tzekel Khan Zira vs Steele Interlude Round 6 Prologue Scar and Ratigan vs Zira Frollo and Captain Hook vs Nekron Light Yagami vs Yosemite Sam Jafar vs Peridot Epilogue Round 7 Pete vs Cancer Deathmask T.R Chula vs Dr Facilier Hades and Him vs Quinto Eris vs Marine/Rio Kastle Nash/Shark vs Rothbart Madam Medusa's Escape (part 1) Lync and Volt vs Janus, the Gemini Storm, Dvalin and The Epsilon Madame Medusa's Escape (part 2) Interlude Round 8 Prologue Bibidi and Kid Buu vs Mad Madam Mim Queen Grimhilde vs Frollo Light Yagami vs Xene and the Genesis (part 1) Queen Tyr'ahnee and Marvin The Martian vs Scroop Light Yagami vs Xene and the Genesis (Part 2) Radamante vs Apollo Mok Swagger vs Chernabog The Queen of Hearts vs Goku Black Elmer Fudd vs Dr.Eggman Nash/Shark vs The Horned King Intermission (part 1) Vector vs Him Zurg vs Zarbon and Dodoria Battle in the Underworld Morgana's Forces vs Xene's Forces Radamante and Vector vs Maleficent, Hades, Light Yagami and Pete (featuring Midnight Sparkle) Kid Buu vs Ruber Interlude Round 9 Prologue Charles zi Britannia, Trey and Quattro vs Lelouch vi Britannia, Sa'Luk and Goku Black (with CC and Mozenrath) The Battle for the Control of Africa Interlude Round 10 Prologue Cruella De Vil, Madam Medusa, Jasper and Horace vs The Joker Hades vs Dumon Yzma and Captain Hook vs ZigZag Dr. Hamsterviel and Gantu vs Cui Leontes van de Montague vs King Dedede and Bugzzy Intermission Battle for the Evil Queen's castle Interlude Round 11 Cutscene Prologue The Forces of Dvalin vs the Forces of the Ginyu Force The Forces of Zurg vs The Forces of King Zenoheld Mozenrath vs Bill Cipher Fu vs Black Lady Interlude Round 12 Prologue Battle for the Villa of Aunt Pristine Figg The forces of Yosemite Sam vs The A.C.S. Sykes vs the Penguin and McLeach Jafar vs Hirudegarn Round 13 The Forces of Bill Cipher vs The Forces of the Queen of Hearts vs Lady Tremaine The Forces of Chernabog vs the Forces of The Horned King Interlude Part 2 Round 1 Prologue Hades and Maleficent vs Pete and Cruella De Vil Classic Robotnik vs Kaos's Mother Syndrome vs Vector General Mandible vs Anakin Skywalker Witch Hazel vs Loki Obscurio, Devil Fenix and Armageddon vs Lord Barkis Bittern Yusuf Gaston vs Dmitri Frollo Brainiac The Martian vs Zurg Epilogue Round 2 Prologue Bowser vs Pete Xene vs Raditz Yosemite Sam vs Edgar Scar and Darkrai vs The Griffin Kaos vs Maleficent Nash/Shark vs Merman Epilogue Round 3 Prologue Mephiles vs The Other Mother Daffy Duck vs Drake Torch, Gazelle and the Chaos vs Nathan and The Dark Emperors The Forces of Prince John vs The Shredder Kaos and his mother vs Bowser Intermission Dr. Eggman and Prince John vs The Pack Shan Yu vs The Queen of Hearts Shere Khan vs Zira Epilogue Round 4 Prologue Dr. Eggman (Sonic Boom) vs Vector Aku vs Chernabog Cruella De Vil vs The Joker (Tim Burton) Right and Team Nightstar and Torch, Gazelle and Chaos vs Dr. Gero's forces (part 1) Captain Hook vs Hades Right and Team Nightstar and Torch, Gazelle and Chaos vs Dr. Gero, Android 14 and Android 13 (part 2) General Woundwort vs Ernie the Giant Chicken Tai Lung vs Umlaut Zurg vs Hawk Moth and Catalyst Epilogue Cutscene Round 5 Prologue Rocky and Mugsy vs King Dedede and Bugzzy General Woundwort vs Ratigan, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed Judge Doom vs Doctor Octopus Queen Grimhilde, Captain Hook and Rothbart vs Shadow Master The forces of Queen Narissa and Dr Facilier vs Yzma, Sa'luk, Gaston and Frollo (featuring The Hydra) Cell vs Nathan and the Dark Emperors Intermission Byron Love and The Zeus vs Corset and the Demonic Sisters (Scanty and Kneesocks) Rothbart vs Thrax Intermission Bugzzy vs The Dazzlings Aku vs Chernabog and Bill Cipher Captain Hook vs Queen Victoria Epilogue Round 6 Prologue Prince Charming vs King Dedede Sally Ratmousen vs Mr. Burns and Sideshow Bob Drake vs Darkrai Sylvester The Cat vs Tublat Madame Medusa and Amos Slade vs Rocky and Mugsy Battle for Survival The forces of Mrs. Tweedy and Piella Bakewell vs El Macho and Balthazar Bratt Julian Robotnik and Snively vs Xene and the Neo Genesis Nappa and Vegeta vs Kraven the hunter Jasper vs Dvalin and Dr. Hamsterviel Epilogue Round 7 Prologue Janus and the Gemini Storm vs Zod Duck Oogie Boogie vs Magmion and Lavion The Beagle Boys vs The Daltons Brothers Diane Simmons vs Team Rocket Jafar vs Professor Screweyes Gwonam and Clavious vs the guards of Shredder vs Witch Hazel and Tzekel Khan Intermission Oogie Boogie vs Frollo Yosemite Sam vs Aunt Pristine Figg Mojo Jojo vs Courtney Intermission Judge Doom vs Doctor Octopus (rematch) Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) vs Volpina Intermission Lord Maliss vs Mumm-Ra Susie Haltman vs Wario and Waluigi Intermission Battle for the Collapse of the Chinese empire: Charles Muntz vs the minions of Shadow Master and Victor Quatermaine Hades, Shadow Master and Frieda vs the forces of Lord Shen and Kaos Clayton and Toad vs Phantom Blot Duncan (Total Drama vs Anne Marie Intermission Jafar vs Sonic.EXE Epilogue Round 8 Jafar vs Gothel Rothbart (Barbie) vs Mandragora McLeach vs Hobgoblin Magica De Spell vs Rasputin and The Horned King Dr. Drakken vs The Gangreen Gang Intermission Ratigan and Dakrai vs Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra The Riddler (Batman Forever) vs Dr. Frank n 'Furter Battle for the Control of the 3D universe The forces of Classic Robotnik vs the forces of Syndrome Intermission Nana vs Lord Shen Rasputin vs Messina Bowser's forces vs. Balthazar Bratt's forces To Be Continued... Events for the First War Category:Spin-off Factions